


Ausencia

by sara_f_black



Series: Escuela para padres [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Parent Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las misiones que le impedían visitar la casa de Tony con regularidad solían estar seguidas por una buena cantidad de incertidumbre al acercarse de nuevo. En esta ocasión había sido extraño encontrarse con una casa sin Howard. Se había acostumbrado tanto al pequeño que le dio una sensación de vacío no escuchar una sola nota del piano resonando en la casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ausencia

**Author's Note:**

> Posterior a "Escuela para padres".

Las misiones que le impedían visitar la casa de Tony con regularidad solían estar seguidas por una buena cantidad de incertidumbre al acercarse de nuevo. En esta ocasión había sido extraño encontrarse con una casa sin Howard. Se había acostumbrado tanto al pequeño que le dio una sensación de vacío no escuchar una sola nota del piano resonando en la casa. 

No era una sorpresa. Howard le había escrito para decirle que se iba un mes para un campamento del Conservatorio de música. Si le había entendido bien, allí lo ayudarían para decidir en qué instrumento y modalidad especializarse. Steve estaba seguro de que se inclinaría por ser pianista. Aunque la flauta se le daba bien, si la elegía lo instarían a entrar a la orquesta y era evidente que el chico prefería trabajar solo.

En algunas cosas se tenía que parecer a su padre. 

—Aún no decido si estoy sorprendido de que dejaras ir a Howard a ese campamento o si me extraña que no lo hubieras enviado lejos antes —le confesó Steve a Tony al bajar al taller. JARVIS lo había dejado pasar tras recibirlo con un educado “bienvenido, Capitán Rogers”. 

Tony levantó la vista de golpe, haciendo desaparecer el holograma con el que había estado trabajando momentos antes. Steve lo conocía lo suficiente para notar la alarma que intentaba disimular, aunque lo besó antes de empezar a interrogarlo al respecto. 

Era bueno sentir que regresaba a casa. 

Claro, tratándose de Tony no esperaba que le preguntara cómo le había ido en la misión. No era ese tipo de persona, aunque Steve sospechaba que monitoreaba más de lo que le decía sus ausencias. 

En lugar de eso, empezó a quejarse sobre una petición de SHIELD que le parecía ilógica para un diseño que él podría plantear mucho mejor. Sin embargo, estaba hablando demasiado rápido, con ideas más inconexas que de costumbre. 

Lo suficiente para poner a Steve sobre aviso. 

Empezó a mirar a su alrededor buscando alguna pista de lo que ocurría, sin apenas ponerle atención a lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Por qué le eran familiares algunas de las piezas que había por allí? ¿Qué había visto en el holograma al entrar? Tenía buena memoria, podía recuperar la imagen. Era… 

—¿Qué haces? —Tony se había interrumpido de golpe y lo miraba con precaución. O molestia. 

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Steve, ignorando el tono de acusación que estaba utilizando el hombre para increparlo—. Pepper dice que observando tu taller es la única manera de saber qué está pasando contigo. 

Tony puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia los paneles de control a su derecha. ¿Por qué iba a digitar en lugar de dar órdenes en voz alta a JARVIS? 

—¿Por qué hablas con Pepper? Hay estatutos contra intercambio de información con ex parejas. Estoy seguro de eso. Debiste perdértelo cuando estabas durmiendo. 

De repente, la respuesta fue evidente. Miró a Tony con sorpresa. 

—¡Estás trabajando en un traje nuevo!

Tony le sostuvo la mirada, probablemente valorando cuánto tiempo podría mentirle y negarlo. Finalmente optó por no hacerlo y resopló. 

—JARVIS, puedes dejar el disimulo —masculló con molestia. Los hologramas aparecieron de nuevo. Luego, el tono defensivo apareció en su voz—. No te hagas ilusiones, es sólo un hobby. 

—¿Pelear junto a nosotros por lo que es correcto? —preguntó Steve acercándose a él. Su impulso habría sido abrazarlo por la espalda mientras veía por encima de su hombro el nuevo diseño, pero se detuvo. La actitud alerta de Tony era demasiado evidente. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró frunciendo el ceño—. ¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Es por la ausencia de Howard? 

A Steve le costaba seguir la línea de pensamiento de Tony sobre su hijo. En un principio se había negado prácticamente a reconocerlo diciendo que lo pondría en peligro si sus enemigos supieran de su existencia. No quería que lo utilizaran contra él como habían hecho con Pepper alguna vez. 

Pero después de llevar a Howard al hospital por su primer ataque de asma, había cambiado radicalmente de opinión. Si iba a salir a la luz la existencia de su hijo, iba a pregonarla él primero a los cuatro vientos. Aquello le había sonado más normal de él, por lo que casi había sido un alivio verlo improvisando la exclusiva y haciendo el trámite para que el niño llevara oficialmente su apellido. 

Aunque, para fastidio de Tony, aumento de trabajo para Pepper y cansancio para Steve, Howard había resultado alérgico a las cámaras. No había querido oír sobre una rueda de prensa y habían terminado, entre Pepper y Steve, por convencer a ambos de hacer una sesión de fotos personal para elegir una y enviarla a la prensa. 

En lo personal, a Steve le encantaba la escogida. Tenía a Tony apoyando los codos en la tapa del piano armando una pieza mecánica, mientras Howard lo miraba de reojo al tiempo que estaba tocando. Él había estado presente y sabía que la sonrisa de Tony era producto del fastidio del niño cuando ponía cosas sobre el piano. 

Por supuesto, sólo su padre tenía permitido hacerlo, aunque en el proceso lo fulminara con la mirada. 

—Tengo más tiempo sin Howard —admitió Tony, aunque Steve estaba seguro de que sabía que no se refería a eso al preguntarle por él. 

—Quieres tener con qué protegerlo, es eso, ¿verdad? —empezó a sonreír al notar que había dado en el clavo. 

Tony ladeó la cabeza y parecía dispuesto a abrir la boca para desestimar su acotación cuando JARVIS los interrumpió.

—Señor, hay un registro irregular en la cámara de vigilancia número dos. 

Pudo ver de inmediato el cambio en su expresión. Olvidándose de la discusión, Tony se giró hacia una pared que Steve no recordaba haber visto ahí. 

—Muéstrame —ordenó Tony con voz firme. 

En la pared se deslizaron unos paneles dando paso a un grupo de pantallas que presentaban la señal de lo que parecían doce cámaras de vigilancia. Steve se acercó para verlas también, en un inicio sin comprender. ¿Qué estaba vigilando Tony? Aquello parecía un lugar corriente, un grupo de cabañas, adolescentes, niños… 

Niños. 

—Estás espiando a Howard —dijo Steve en voz baja, conteniendo el aliento. 

—Hice una donación en equipo de seguridad para el campamento del Conservatorio —lo corrigió Tony. Podía sentir la presunción en su voz, no creía haber hecho nada malo. Al contrario, sonaba bastante orgulloso, en especial cuando relajó los hombros aliviados—. JARVIS, son bombas de agua. Depura los protocolos de detección de amenazas. 

—Mojarse con agua fría puede desencadenar un ataque de asma —indicó el sistema. Steve habría dicho que parecía ofendido de que se pusieran en duda sus criterios.

—¿Howard sabe que lo vigilas? —insistió Steve. 

Tony frunció el ceño. 

—Por supuesto que no —replicó como si fuera obvio, al tiempo que tecleaba algo a toda velocidad. Steve logró leer en el título de la pantalla “algoritmo de riesgos”, pero no entendió nada.

—¿Tu padre hacía esto contigo? —preguntó tras unos momentos. Realmente quería entenderlo para poder construir mejor los argumentos con los que pensaba explicarle por qué aquello no estaba bien de ninguna manera. 

En esa ocasión, recibió un chasquido disconforme. 

—Dudo que tuviera tiempo mientras construía su empresa y te buscaba en su tiempo libre. 

Steve no acusó el golpe. Ya debería haber aprendido a no hablar de la infancia de Tony, pero en ocasiones pensaba que era la única manera de entender su manera de tratar a su hijo. Además, ya sabía que era un argumento recurrente cuando tenía pocas armas para responderle. No debería darle tanta importancia. 

—Tony —dijo tras un momento. Necesitaba que se detuviera y le pusiera atención. 

El hombre se giró a verlo. Estaba serio. Con esa actitud que le hacía pensar a Steve que no iba a admitir ninguna objeción más. 

—Si hay un peligro sobre Howard mientras esté lejos tengo que saberlo. Y tengo que tener con qué defenderlo. 

Steve le sostuvo la mirada. En ese momento obtuvo la respuesta a la duda que había expresado al llegar. Estaba sorprendido de que hubiera dejado ir a Howard porque sabía perfectamente por qué no lo había hecho hasta ahora: miedo. 

—Estará bien —dijo tras unos momentos, aunque supo que aquel no era ningún tipo de argumento que Tony pudiera aceptar. 

—Sí, lo estará —replicó el hombre con seguridad. 

La seguridad se la brindaba sentirse en control de la situación. En otras palabras: estaba un poco asustado. Sólo por no exagerar y decir “aterrado”. 

Steve suspiró y terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ambos. Tony había vuelto a concentrarse en los controles, de manera que lo tomó del codo para llamar su atención y lo hizo girarse hasta tenerlo de frente. 

Fue entonces cuando lo abrazó estrechamente. Tony no se intentó evadir siquiera. Sintió como hundía el rostro contra su cuello e inspiraba profundo un momento, como si le viniera bien el descanso. Acarició con ambas manos su espalda para tratar de tranquilizarlo y lo dejó apoyar todo su peso en él. 

Lo escuchó resoplar y sonrió ligeramente al sentirlo desprenderse de él, aunque cambiara de opinión y no se soltara del todo. Se limitó a juntar ambas manos a su espalda, dejándolo abrazado por la cintura. 

—Espero que no tengas más misiones en unos días. Si JARVIS detecta algo más que bombas de agua, planeo llevarte conmigo —declaró Tony finalmente. 

Steve cerró los ojos. Conociendo el genio que se manejaba Howard Stark Jr., no estaba seguro de cómo resultaría aquello si las amenazas de JARVIS no eran nada de verdadera importancia.


End file.
